


Coming Home

by ReaserAddicted



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaserAddicted/pseuds/ReaserAddicted
Summary: Both Carlisle and Esme are morticians in Ashland just like they've hinted in Elizabeth Reaser's show the Haunting of Hill House. As for Esme, Carlisle was just a neighbor. And after Esme's little sister's suicide, vampire Carlisle has no choice but to help the girl he met ten years ago.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （借用我们Esme Cullen的扮演者Elizabeth Reaser饰演的美剧The Hauting of Hill House/鬼入侵里面的人设，因为剧中Liz cue 到了Carlisle，这个脑洞就由此产生啦，有关爱与救赎，不会涉及恐怖主题，Esme人设在前期会比较ooc，因为要和剧中人物Shirley贴合一点啦。）
> 
> PS. 这个脑洞我已经开了一年啦，还没等到小伙伴写，就只好自己动手了，致敬我爱过十一年的Carlesme

当远处绵延的山脉吞没了冬日里的最后一丝暖阳，Esme Anne Platt不由地叹了口气，难有的阳光灿烂的一天又过去了。尽管已经在Ashland生活了十余年之久，可Esme总觉得自己还是个异乡人，她闭上眼睛，眼前浮现的依然是位于Columbus的家庭农场，被阳光晒成金黄色的草垛，和隔壁Green夫人家的苹果树，在这个季节里，她也总是悄悄爬上树梢，摘下那颗长得最好看的苹果。从Columbus搬来Ashland，是Platt一家犯过的最大的错误，不管从哪个角度来说。

这真是个习惯离别的季节啊，看着渐渐笼上黑色的空旷礼堂，Esme一边想着，一边不自觉地打了个寒噤。她把这一切都归咎于Ashland的阴郁，尽管相比于Platt夫妇计划中的Maine，Ashland的气候已经算是天堂了。

裹了裹身上的披肩，她还是决定离自己的工作间远一点，尽管她到现在也不明白，自己当初为什么要将工作地点和居所选在一起。因为仅仅是她的职业——入殓师——已经很容易让绝大部分人吓破胆子了，而这一举动，无疑就是在自己的脑袋上贴上了“怪胎”两个字。“怪胎Esme”，她对这个称呼好像并不陌生。

悄悄掩上了门，Esme突然觉得外面的温度似乎的确要比里面温暖一些，果然“怪胎Esme”这个称呼还是有点道理了，她摇了摇头，心中暗暗责怪自己的胡思乱想。

“你今天没有工作，这太令人意外了。”

身边突然传来的声音把她吓了一跳，然而下一秒钟，她就看到了走廊长椅上坐着的Theo，“真不知道这算好事，还是算坏事。”接过Theo递来的啤酒，Esme坐在了她的身旁。

“当然算好事，”Theo扭过脸朝她挤了挤眼睛，“这也意味着我今晚可以睡个好觉了，而不必担心明天就要到来的那群气场并不美好的吊唁者们了。”

“Theodora！”Esme依然拿自己的妹妹束手无策，“这样说是非常不礼貌的，而且如果你感到不舒服的话，我不反对你自己出去找房子住。”

“哦，Esme，别拿这个语气跟我说话，”Theo耸了耸肩，“你听起来跟小镇那头的怪人Carlisle Cullen一模一样。”

听到Carlisle Cullen这个名字，Esme的心里不由地一颤。她有多久没见过Carlisle了，Esme仔细想了想，自从母亲的葬礼过后，居然已经有整整十年了。很讽刺的是，他的办公地点距离她的也不过几英里而已，而更加讽刺的是，Carlisle Cullen也是一名入殓师，和她一样，更准确地来说，正是因为他，Esme才决定变成了今天的“怪胎Esme”。

Esme还深切地记得，就在Platt家老房子隔壁的Cullen工作室里，她见了母亲最后一面。“她的脸被虫子咬的很严重……”，“她刚送来的时候，我几乎不能辨认她的模样……”当16岁的Esme Platt听到人群中传来的窸窸窣窣的声音，她瑟缩在大门口，简直不敢相信这些评论是关于她那爱美的母亲。而就在几步之遥的大厅正中央，布满鲜花的半开着的棺材，深深刺痛了Esme的双眼。她突然有一种很不真实的感觉，仿佛母亲还像几天前那样，在家里等着他们从姨妈家度假归来，仿佛冰箱里还留着她为他们做好的派。

“Esme，别这样，”父亲的手搭在了她的肩上，“去看看她最后一面吧，就像Theo和Nell那样。”

“不……不……”不知道是恐惧还是悲伤，16岁的Esme Platt拼了命地摇着头，焦糖色的卷发似乎要盖住她的整张脸。

“Platt先生，让我来吧。”对于这个从事着特殊行业的邻居的声音，Esme并不陌生，只见他半蹲下身子，目光与Esme平齐，他的宽大的手掌握住了Esme颤抖的双肩，“别害怕，Platt小姐，我跟你一起过去好吗？”

盯着他那双棕榈色的眼睛，Esme的心里突然闪过几分宁静，随即他的冰冷的左手握住了她还在颤抖着的右手，“别害怕。”

几英尺的距离让Esme觉得像是走了一个世纪，哪怕最后到了终点，Esme也还是瑟缩在Carlisle的身后，她紧紧地闭着双眼，不敢去看母亲那“被虫子咬过的辨认不清的”脸颊。要是能拥有母亲十分之一的美貌就好了，Esme还记得她以前时常这么想。

“别害怕，甜心，”Carlisle俯下身来在她的耳畔低语，“她还是你记忆中的那个样子，我保证。”

不知道为什么，Carlisle的声音于她而言总有种说不出来的安心，紧紧握着Carlisle那只冷冰冰的手，Esme深吸了一口气，缓缓地睁开了双眼。眼前的母亲就好像睡着了一般，修长的睫毛仿佛下一秒就要动起来，她的脸上甚至还有着像是被Columbus的阳光晒出的红晕，胸前依然挂着带有他们照片的挂坠，Esme突然有种错觉，她们的母亲，没有死。

“她——”

“我修复好了她。”Carlisle在她的耳边轻声答道，像是猜破了她的心思一般。

“你不会忘了他吧？Carlisle Cullen？”Theo的话打破了她的沉思。

Esme灌了一口啤酒，“怎么会不记得呢，我前几天还听Grant太太说，除了工作，很少见他出门了。”

“这个怪人听起来倒是跟你很相配呢。”Theo苦笑一声，“真是不敢想象，世界上怎么会有这种人。”

“Theodora女士，容许我好意地提醒你一下，‘入殓师’可是一份非常严肃又神圣的工作，”Esme对于Theo的挖苦早已不以为意，“再说了，你口中的这位‘怪人Carlisle’，如果我没记错的话，好像已经快四十岁了吧？我很惊讶你居然还会说出和我很相配这种话来。”

“哦，天呐，你真是越来越像了。”

“像什么？”

“一个年老且固执的女同性恋。”

Esme猛地笑出声来，“不知道我们俩谁才比较像女同性恋呢，”她想起了自己发现Theo喜欢女孩子的场面，那还是在Nell的婚礼上面，她简直不敢回忆当时的自己，有多迟钝且尴尬。“不过话说起来，Nell昨天有没有给你打电话？”Esme突然想起了昨天那通因为工作原因挂断的电话，后来不知道为什么，Nell的电话她再也打不通了。

“我上次有Nell的消息，还是在她丈夫去世之后，”Theo摊了摊手，想起了她们这位小妹妹，“你也知道的，Nell总能把自己平静的生活过的一团糟。”

Esme不再说话，她举起瓶子想要把里面的啤酒一饮而尽，双眼却不经意间看到了因为接触不良而闪了一下的廊灯，“廊灯闪三下，意味着要回家了。”母亲的话突然在她耳边响起，这是她小时候带Theo和Nell出去玩的时候，母亲常常叮嘱的话。Esme愣了一下，瞬间被还在灌入喉咙的啤酒呛到了，她赶紧放下瓶子，眼角因为咳嗽的太过大声而流了泪。

黑暗的客厅里，挂钟打了七下，Esme这才想起她还没有开灯。


	2. Chapter 2

血红色的夕阳还兀自在山尖上挂着，房间里却已经全黑了，这大概就是住在深林中的好处之一，Carlisle点亮了一支蜡烛，尽管Edward曾无数次嘲笑过他的古板，毕竟除了他这个活了几百岁的“老家伙”，如今谁还会用蜡烛呢？

他习惯性地用手靠近火焰，几百年来，每次重复这个动作的时候，他总会产生一种奇异的感觉，就像是电流袭过全身，尽管在真正意义上，他并没有尝试过电流的滋味，但是在手指穿过火焰的那一刻，他总觉得身上每一个细胞仿佛都活了过来，指尖短暂留下来的温度仿佛能够刺透他寒冷坚硬的皮囊，直直地击中那颗早已不再跳动着的心脏，Carlisle一度认为这类似于除颤仪于心脏的感觉，如果他还有心的话。

Carlisle无奈地笑了笑，哪怕拥有着近四百年的生命，他居然还是会胡思乱想。

拿起桌子上的抹布，Carlisle以人类的速度继续着他的清扫工作，与医生不同的，入殓师这份工作带给了他更多的思考的时间，而不必担心要刻意装扮成人类这件事了，虽然房间里充斥着的人类气息，让刚刚回家一年的Edward很不舒服，以致于每次葬礼，他总要以狩猎的名义出去躲着。

“我还以为你不会再接工作了，”Edward推开门，屋子里陌生人类的气息明显让他很不舒服，他皱了皱眉，把大厅里所有的窗户都打开了，“Forks的医院不是给你打过电话了吗？”

“还要等到春天，在那之前，我依然是Ashland为数不多的入殓师之一，不是吗？”Carlisle笑了笑，入殓师，这个同他相比太过年轻的行业，对他而言竟然有着仅次于医生的吸引力，多年以来看惯了医院中那些撕心裂肺的生离死别，看着人们安静接受身边的人离开的事实，带给了Carlisle更多的关于生命的思考，他之前从未想过，有的时候，死亡竟也会是一件很美丽的事情。

Edward摇了摇头，把手中的一堆邮件扔给他，“对于一个同死人打交道的人来说，你的思想也太吵了。”

“别这样说，‘入殓师’可是一份严肃又神圣的工作。”

“Carlisle，还要让我提醒你多少次，你不是上帝。”

Carlisle不再理会Edward的挖苦，他弯腰捡起了地上的一堆邮件，在诸多医学杂志中间，一张深蓝色的卡片掉了下来。

“哈，我从没想到‘怪人Carlisle’居然还有个神秘爱慕者，”Edward抢先一步捡起了地上的卡片，然而卡片上的内容明显让他有点失望，他小声嘟囔着，“就在我觉得你已经足够奇怪的时候，我竟然看到了这个。”

接过他手中的深蓝色卡片，Carlisle毫不惊讶地发现这是殡葬行业协会的年会邀请函，“我说过了，这是个严肃的行业。”

“你们这些人聚在一起干什么？一起庆祝并且希望明年有更多的生意？”

Carlisle耸了耸肩，“我从没去过。”

“或许今年你该去看看，”Edward脸上浮起一闪而过的笑容，“这是你在Ashland的最后一年了，或许你该找个机会同那位抢走你生意的Platt小姐告个别。”

尽管相距不过几英里，尽管也常在自己的顾客口中听到她的消息，而此时此刻听到Edward嘴里说出的这个名字，还是让Carlisle失了神。 

他永远记得第一次见到她的时候，当Platt一家搬入了臭名昭著的希尔庄园之后，Carlisle Cullen的生活就被搅了个天翻地覆。那时的Carlisle刚把家搬到这座著名的鬼宅旁边，他还在为自己的小聪明沾沾自喜，住在这座宅子旁边，既不会太过张扬，又不会有太多人来打扰。可还没过完春天，Platt一家的入住让Carlisle差点疯掉。

那时的Platt夫妇对于改造希尔庄园似乎别有信心，每天砸墙壁、通壁炉、改造地下室的声音让Carlisle觉得他们几乎要把这座房子拆掉，在他几百年的吸血鬼生涯里，Carlisle也第一次这样痛恨他的超能力。

于是那段时间里，他也总是会走到丛林深处，在他确定听不到关于那座房子的任何声音之后，去找寻片刻的安宁。

Carlisle还记得是一个夏天的午后，阴郁的丛林挡住了Ashland夏日难得的阳光，当他漫无目的地走在森林中，一股人类的气息不由地把他吓了一跳，躲在厚厚的树荫底下观察了好久，Carlisle终于看到了不远处水杉树上的女孩。

女孩大概十几岁的模样，焦糖色的卷发随着微风传来一阵甜美又奇怪的味道，不同于人类血液的甜美，在Carlisle残存的人类触觉中，他觉得会是水果的香味混杂着白兰地的味道，尽管他确定这个女孩并不喝酒，尽管作为吸血鬼的他也并不会觉得这味道会是甜美的。穿着深蓝色背带裤，脚蹬着一双马靴，女孩灵活地在树枝上爬动着，Carlisle笑了笑，在他所生活的年代里，女孩们大概永远也不会选择这样的装束。

Carlisle好奇地盯着女孩，莫名的偷窥欲让他的内心闪过一丝不安，正当他在继续看与转身离开之间摇摆不定的时候，他敏锐的听力捕捉到了树枝微微断裂的咔嚓声。

“小心！”

“啊！”

正如最近的他在抱怨自己异于常人的听力一样，几百年来Carlisle也从没觉得吸血鬼的速度竟然还是不够快。

Carlisle Cullen没有接住那个女孩。

手中医学杂志滑落的声音不禁让Carlisle怔了一下，他把卡片塞进自己的口袋，以人类的速度整理着一切，仿佛只有这样，才能让自己飘忽的思绪重新安定下来，“我不会去的。”

“Carlisle，有的时候你总会忘记我的超能力。”Edward叹了口气，坐在钢琴边继续他清早的练习。

清凉的月光透过没有窗帘的窗户洒了进来，大厅里明与暗的分隔似乎愈发分明，Carlisle把手中的医学杂志按照顺序在书架上一一排好，和一个读心者生活了这么久，Carlisle早已学会在适当的时候隐藏自己的思绪，可今晚他却觉得生平第一次，思绪就像水一样地溢了出来。他也只能闭上眼睛，强迫自己背诵着《圣经》。

“Edward，我想我们是时候搬走了。”

窗台上的蜡烛早已经烧到尽头，Carlisle也没有再点。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （本章重点在写与Haunting的交叉部分，简单介绍了Haunting的背景及人物，Esme人物设定会与Twilight稍有出入，Carsme部分将会从下一章开始重点描述）

停下了手中的画笔，Esme突然有一种似曾相识的感觉，不知道从什么时候开始，她执着于手中的设计稿，虽然她既不懂设计，对建筑也近乎一窍不通，但仿佛只有当她拿起画笔的时候，她才感觉离母亲更近一些，离曾经的Platt一家更近一些。

对于Platt一家最后一个夏天的记忆依然时不时地在Esme脑海里回荡，她记得那个时候，母亲几乎一整天都在忙着设计他们的新家，而父亲则忙于希尔庄园的修缮，她还记得母亲说过，当这个夏天结束的时候，他们就可以搬离这间“该死的”房子，去建造属于他们的新家了。

只是Platt家却永远停留在了那个夏天。

Esme攥紧了手中的笔，拇指的指甲紧紧嵌进食指指尖的肉里，她闭上双眼，强迫自己走出往日的思绪。

她轻轻叹了口气，看了看一团糟的设计稿，她大概永远也画不出母亲笔下有着一家人可以团聚在一起的新家，就像她也永远不能把这个破碎已久的家重新黏在一起一样。

“我为什么还要执着于此呢？”她苦笑了一声，转脸看着窗外。

自从母亲莫名的自杀以后，父亲的沉默与隐瞒早已经使他与他们越走越远了，而至于她那位只会把一切问题都归咎于原生家庭的大哥，在他写完那本该死的书以后，Esme再也没跟他联系过了，因为她实在无法想象，出于什么原因，Steve会把母亲写成一个彻头彻尾的神经病，有的时候Esme也不禁觉得这个家只剩下她自己了。

尽管已经是午夜时分，Esme看到Theo的房间里依然亮着灯，虽然和Theo住的很近，但她很多时候又觉得她们两个人很远，几步之遥却又仿佛隔着一个世界，今晚她又带女孩子回家了，Esme摇了摇头，她曾经想要无数次劝说Theo去开始一段关系，而不是每天都带不同的甚至算不上约会对象的人回家，可看看自己一团糟的生活，Esme却也不知道该说什么好了。尽管她并不想承认，可就像Steve说过的那样，那座房子，带给了他们太多太多的负面影响了。

尽管如此，那个夏天给予她的却也不全是负面情绪，Esme还记得每当暴风雨来临的日子，全家人躲在一楼大厅里的样子，虽然大风切断了房子里的电力，但是她依然清晰地记得她躲在母亲的怀抱里，披着她厚厚的花围巾，Steve和父亲则会给手电筒一一换上电池，借着手电筒强弱不一的光，母亲总会带他们数闪电过后有多久才能听到雷声，五秒钟代表一百英里，Nellie也总在数完两下之后告诉他们雷声距离他们有两百英里。在某个阳光灿烂着的日子里，她还收到了父亲送给她的照相机，于是在夏天还没有结束的时候，她甚至拍完了一整部影集。Esme记得也是在那样一个有着很好的阳光的日子里，她遇见了那个人。

Esme还记得16岁的自己，对一切活着的事物都充满了奇妙的探索欲，与Theo的孤僻和Nellie的胆小不同，Esme常常一个人在希尔庄园前的树林里游荡，在某一个晴朗日子里，她看着阳光透过树叶的缝隙，像一条又一条的水流一样洒在草地上的时候，16岁的Esme Platt忽然萌生出一个想要俯瞰整片森林的念头。

于是正如所有16岁的无所畏惧的少年一样，Esme挑中了一棵高大挺拔的水杉，就像在Columbus无数次爬过邻居家的苹果树那样，Esme踩着水杉长出来的侧枝，飞快而又灵活地向上爬。

在她爬到中途，地面已经看起来有些距离的时候，Esme看到了水杉树上住着的一只松鼠，大概是她脚踩在树枝上的震动惊到了这小家伙，松鼠飞快地爬到了树梢，在层层叶子的掩护之下，顶着尖尖的脑袋似乎也在悄悄窥探着这个不速之客，一双黑黢黢的眼睛闪着光。

“嘿，小家伙，别害怕。”Esme一边说着一边踩着侧枝小心翼翼地往前挪。

就在她伸出手马上碰到树梢的叶子的时候，Esme只听到咔嚓一声，随即水杉树梢距离她越来越远，直至完全看不到了。

如果说世界上有天使的话，那么16岁的Esme Anne Platt敢打赌她见过。Esme从来都不是一个记忆力很好的人，她甚至会时常翻看着母亲的照片，生怕有关任何母亲的记忆在自己的脑海中渐渐模糊，但是她却怎么也忘不掉遇见Carlisle Cullen时的场景，她把一切都归咎于自己的年少懵懂，就连她自己也不知道为什么，那个夏天以后，每次听到这个名字的时候，她总是下意识地选择回避。

他有着一双琥珀色的眼睛，像是融化了的麦芽糖的样子，在那以后的无数次，Esme曾把手中吃掉一半的棒棒糖高高举起，看着阳光透过半透明的糖块，在她脸上留下一小块浅棕色的光斑，仿佛透过玻璃般的琥珀色，她能看到他的双眼。

在某一瞬间，Esme甚至忘记了疼。

“小姐，你还好吗？”

就在她觉得眼前的人不能够再完美的时候，低沉且让人迷醉的英音让她的心跳漏了一拍，Esme有些不好意思地坐了起来，心里暗骂自己的胡思乱想，她又不是什么Jane Austen笔下爱情小说的女主角，要是Steve在这里的话，早就要嘲笑她的失态了。

“我——”还没等Esme回过神来，左腿传来的钻心的疼让她倒吸了一口气。

“让我看看好吗？”

依旧是令她沉迷的英音，却带着不由分说的坚定，Esme点了点头，看着他挽起自己的裤脚，当他冰冷的宛如光滑的大理石表面的手碰到她的膝盖的时候，Esme下意识地往后缩了一下，仿佛电流流过全身的感觉。

“对不起，我的手很凉。”

“没……没关系。”她摇了摇头，挤出一个微笑。

他冰冷的手指在她的膝盖与小腿上轻轻摩擦着，指尖滑过的地方却像是着了火一般，Esme低下头，眼睛略过他金黄色的头发，看着他忽闪着的长长的睫毛，他咬了咬下唇，抬起头来对上了她的双眼，“看样子摔到了膝盖，需要马上去医院。”

“你是医生吗？”她脱口而出，随即因为她的唐突而红了脸。

他笑了笑，“曾经是的。”

下一秒钟，Esme突然发现自己被抱在他的怀里，“不好意思……我……我是说，我必须把你送去医院。”听着他不成句的回答，Esme忍不住笑出了声，他有些不好意思地扭过头不再看她，迈着稳健的步伐朝前走，Esme惊奇地发现他并没有脸红。

奇怪的成年人，她暗暗的想。

当Esme再次看向窗外的时候，Theo房间里的灯已经关了，汽车发动机的声音在Ashland寒冷的夜里消失得无影无踪。收起了桌子上的设计稿，Esme坐在窗户边上，看着清冷的月光洒进来，她把头埋在膝盖上，再一次地暗骂自己幼稚的少女情怀，毕竟生活不是Jane Austen的小说，她更不是什么爱情故事的女主角，说真的谁又会喜欢她这个有点控制欲，况且脾气还并不是很好的入殓师呢？

Esme拿起手机，努力让自己不再去想这些乱七八糟，她打开手机，界面还停留在Nell的语音留言，尽管Theo告诉她Nell不会有什么事情，但是她的语音却让Esme莫名恐慌起来，不知道是自己的太过敏感，还是Nell习惯性的小题大做。Esme忽然想起了小时候的大家，想起了小时候那个“热爱一切活着的事物的”自己，要是那时能够看到自己的现在，那该有多讽刺。才不过十年而已，他们每一个人竟然都变成了与最初的自己完全不同的人，或许Steve说的也没错，那座房子真的带给了他们太多太多。

有那么一瞬间，Esme想要打电话给Steve，问一下有关Nell的消息。她扭头看了一眼书架上那本该死的书，犹豫了一下还是忍住了。


	4. Chapter 4

“在我生活的年代，很少有年轻女孩会这样做。”

“那我想你也一定足够老了，先生。”

Carlisle的手一抖，差点把手里的花连带着花瓶一起掉到了地上，“我不得不承认，小姐，你总是能够让我出乎意料。”Carlisle找了一个阳光能够晒到的地方，小心翼翼地把花瓶放在了窗台上，他转过身朝着病床上摔伤的女孩伸出了手，“Carlisle Cullen，很高兴认识你，小姐。”

女孩愣了愣，用奇怪的眼神打量了他一下，有点犹豫地也朝他伸出了手，“Esme Platt。”

有多久没有过与人类这样的接触了，就连Carlisle也算不清楚，他轻轻握住眼前这位Platt小姐的手指，用掌心裹住她的指尖微微晃了一下，在某一瞬间，他觉得就在她的指尖与他的掌心交汇的地方，一股奇怪但却温暖的感觉涌进了他的身体。在这之后的很多年里，Carlisle试图靠近一切发热的物体来还原当日的感觉，Ashland的人们大都知道，每当冬天最寒冷的日子到来的时候，Cullen家的葬礼大厅里也总是很暖。

“对不起，Platt小姐，我的手——”

“很凉？”病床上的女孩朝他眨了眨眼睛，随即抽回了被他轻握住的右手，“我想你已经告诉过我这件事了，Cullen先生。还有，请叫我Esme就好。”

Carlisle有点不好意思地捋了捋头发，他没有想到，在他近四百年的生命里，自己竟然第一次这样的不知所措，还是在一个人类女孩面前，如果Edward还在的话，他早就要嘲笑他了，“Carlisle，请叫我Carlisle。”

“所以，Carlisle，我听妈妈讲，你是一名入殓师，对吗？”Esme有些好奇地用下巴抵住自己没有受伤的左膝，一脸好奇地看着他。

“看来果真像医生说的那样，你伤的没那么严重。”Carlisle笑了笑，坐在了病床边上的椅子上，“没错，就在希尔庄园的附近，如果你沿着树林边缘朝北走的话，不出半英里就能看到我的家和工作间了。”

“听起来有一点可怕。”

“不，Esme，事实上，入殓师是一份很神圣的工作，”Carlisle的目光凝视着Esme浅棕色的双眸，“我们会帮助死者化妆，让他们看起来还像活着的时候那样，而且最重要的是，我们还要帮助活着的人，让他们更好地活下去，不带遗憾与悲伤。”

“可是我还是想不到身边的人永远离开我的样子，爸爸妈妈，或者是Steve他们，我想我会很难过吧。”Esme低下头，眼睛愣愣地看着盖在腿上的白色被单，“Steve说祖母的葬礼上他哭得很难过，但是那时我还是个婴儿。”

Carlisle伸出手摸了摸她的头，焦糖色的卷发穿过他的指缝，“别担心Esme，你现在还小，再说了，到时候还有我呢，我会帮你的。别忘了，我们是朋友，不是吗？”

“你保证？”

笑着她的孩子气，Carlisle还是伸出右手，放在了自己不会跳动的心口上，“我保证。”

“Carlisle？”门口出现的Edward明显把他吓了一跳， 这可真不是个好兆头，他暗暗埋怨着自己的走神，Edward忍不住白了他一眼，“门口有位醉酒的女士，我想是来找你的。”

没有理会Edward一贯的讽刺，Carlisle拍了拍身上的褶皱，还没走到大门口，属于Platt一家的特别的气息传到了他的鼻子里，但不是Esme，他暗暗地想。

推开大门，Carlisle一眼看到了站在门口正犹豫着要不要进来的Theodora，看着曾经那个孤僻的不爱与别人接触的女孩，唯一不变的大概也就是她手上一直戴着的手套了，十年的时间果然能够改变这么多吗？Carlisle突然好奇起了Esme现在的样子。为了让自己显得没那么奇怪，也为了不吓到眼前的人，Carlisle还是装作不认识她的样子，摆出了自己职业性的微笑，“小姐，请问我可以帮助你吗？” 

“哦，得了吧，Carlisle Cullen，我知道你能认出我，Theodora Platt，该死的Platt家的人。”

闻着Theo身上传来的醉醺醺的味道，Carlisle不由地皱了皱眉，果然Platt一家总有着让他不知所措的奇怪能力，他走上前去，双手扶住了Theo的肩膀，防止她因为脚步不稳而撞上自己家的大门，“Theo，你喝醉了。”

“别碰我！”就像是触电一样，Theo在他的双手碰到她肩膀的下一秒钟几乎跳着弹开了，因为喝醉而不听支配的身体趔趄了一下终于还是倒了下来，她半睁着双眼，倒在地上挣扎了几下，终于用手肘撑着地面坐了起来，“我是说……我不喜欢别人碰我。” 

Carlisle伸出的双手一下子不知道该收回还是该送上前去，他只能上前一步，弯下身子，“Theodora，我们进去谈好吗？”

“Nell，是Nell。”仿佛没有听到Carlisle的话，依然坐在地上的Theo用双手捂着脸，Carlisle可以闻到泪水流出来的味道，“她……她死了。” 

“Nell？怎么会？她还那么年轻。”Carlisle忍不住往后退了一步，他盯着地上的女人，忽然有一种不真实的感觉，仿佛只是眼前醉酒女人的呓语，但是看着一贯冷静的Theo崩溃的样子，Carlisle又不得不承认她并没有说谎。

终于，Theo深吸了一口气，用戴着手套的右手擦了擦流出来的鼻涕，她盯着走廊的地板小声说道：“明天下午两点钟，Esme家，我想她需要你的帮助。”

“我想你的那位Esme Platt小姐一定是疯了。”看着Theo趔趄着离开的背影，Edward一边从房间里走出来一边说道。

终于，在家里这位读心者的帮助下，Carlisle弄清了整件事情的来龙去脉。三天前，Nell被发现自杀在了荒废十年的希尔庄园，在法医鉴定完成之后，出乎所有人的意料，Esme坚持要把Nell的遗体带回自己的工作室处理。

“她可能想送她最后一程吧。”Carlisle叹了口气，他深知Esme近乎偏执的执着，一时间他也不知道自己是在为那个曾经天真可爱的Nell难过，还是在为总想要扛下一切的Esme的固执而心痛了，毕竟不管这对谁来说都太难了。

“Edward，Nell回到这里来的时候你听到了吗？”

Edward摇了摇头，很罕见地拍了一下他的肩膀，“别难为自己了，那个时候我们两个都去狩猎了，而且如果她执意这么做，你又能怎么样呢？”

看着远处被丛林遮住大半的希尔庄园，Carlisle沉默良久，“如果明天有人来找我，就说我去工作了。”

当他走进两英里之外的那座白色房子的时候，令Carlisle唯一庆幸的就是天气还算不错，浓重的乌云把太阳遮得死死的，但却并没有下雨，踩着层层的落叶，Carlisle好奇地看着小镇上的各种变化，自从第一次听到有人感叹入殓师Cullen先生怎么还没有变老以后，他就很少出门了。除去家乡，Carlisle从来没有在一个地方待过这么久，久到自己一下子都不知道该怎么离开。

在能够从空气中的酒精气味里闻到Esme气息的时候，Carlisle止住了脚步。同十年前一样，他躲在树后，悄悄看着那个十年来偶尔还会想起的人。

Esme同Theo，还有一位不知名的女士（Carlisle猜测这位女士或许会是她的助理）一起站在房子的门口，同昨晚一样，Theodora依然不够清醒，空气中弥漫的酒精味道来源于她手上的威士忌酒瓶，她的双眼直直地盯着前方，依然时不时地把酒瓶拿到嘴边。逃避——是她的保护色。

目光投向十年前的女孩，Carlisle觉得Esme并没有变，焦糖色的卷发依然微微挡住她的脸，有点深的眼眶中，浅棕色的双眸仍旧闪着灵动的光，哪怕此刻写满了悲伤。与十年前不同的，她似乎更加瘦削，本来还带着些婴儿肥的脸颊稍稍凹陷下去，脸部的线条愈发明显。穿着一件几乎能把她包起来的黑色风衣，不知道为什么，Carlisle还是觉得她会冷。

Carlisle走过去的方向正对着前方三个人的朝向，尽管不喜欢太过华丽的开场，他还是强迫自己向前走着。

五十英尺，她看到了他。

四十英尺，她皱了皱眉。

三十英尺，她看了一眼身旁的Theo。

二十英尺，她的手紧紧攥着衣角。

十英尺，浅棕色的双眸对上了他的双眼。

……

“Carlisle？”

“Esme，好久不见。”


End file.
